Broken (old shit)
by ZetsubouAi
Summary: Sasuke thinks everything is going perfectly with Naruto, his obedient little boyfriend. But, not only do things begin to go awry quickly, but Gaara shows up to throw some more trouble into the mix. SasuNaru GaaNaru GaaSasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters ;-;  
**

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

I look over to my boyfriend during class once again. I notice what he's wearing today, and think about how he never really dressed like that until after we started dating. He dressed normal for a while, but soon changed into that emo/goth look that makes everyone call you "fag" and shit like that, except no one ever called him that, only me. Today he was wearing yet another pair of bondage pants, seeing as he has about a thousand different pairs. This pair was black with blue detailing. He was also wearing a blue shirt that matched the color in his pants with an elaborate black skull and snake design on it. I couldn't see it clearly from beside him, but I knew what it looked like very well, since it was his favorite shirt. He would never admit it, but it's actually a gift I bought for him for his last birthday. He's a little taller than me, and I always think that I must look strange standing next to him with my bright orange and black jacket that I always wear.

He never looks at me. It's like we aren't even a couple. But we've been together for 3 years, and everyone knows it anyways. The girls were all upset to find out he was gay, still are really. I was used to his coldness by now. Sasuke rarely ever showed any affection to me, but I knew he cared. If he didn't, nothing that happened between us would have occurred. He was the one to ask me out after all. Well, not really ask me out….more along the lines of made a move on me and I didn't push him away.

_I glared at him. My face was really close. I was so mad that Sakura, my beloved crush, only wanted to sit with _him_ . Then the kid in front of me leaned back and pushed me into him. It was really awkward, seeing as we now had our lips pressed together. We quickly realized what had happened and pulled away quickly, but I saw him blush a little._

_I walked towards the front of the school, and Sasuke came up to me. "Hey, come with me a second, I want to talk to you."_

_I was a little confused, but I went with him anyways. He led me to an empty classroom, which made me get worried that he was going to jump me or something. He didn't get into any fights, since he was so popular with the girls, the guys wouldn't do anything for fear of never getting girlfriends, but everyone knew he could fight anyways. Everyone knew that he was just like Itachi, and no one messed with Itachi. Ever._

_"What do you want," I asked, ready to run if he wanted to fight. He didn't answer me, but reached towards me. I braced myself for whatever he was about to do, but was caught by complete surprise as I felt his lips against mine. Not knowing what to do, and being a little afraid he might beat me up still, I kissed him back. _

Ever since that day, a little over 3 years ago, we've been dating. I wasn't sure about anything at first, like whether I was really gay or not—and I still don't think I am completely gay—but I went along with it, being afraid he'd beat the shit out of me if I didn't. I can't believe how much going out with him changed me though. At first people started to question me when I started to talk less and was less hyperactive, but I never gave them any reasons. Now I'm just as quiet and reserved as he is, but for different reasons I think. Actually, I know it's for different reasons.

But I don't have time to think about them right now….I really should be paying attention to Kakashi. Well, technically we should be calling him Mr. Hatake, but no one ever does. He's a strange enough person as it is, seeing as most of his face is always covered. People used to joke around and say he is a ninja, and that's why he wears the mask-like thing on the bottom of his face. But by now, everyone just thought that it was probably scarred or deformed, since he stopped coving up his left eye and everyone could see the scar over it and the fact that his eye had changed color. No one ever asked what had happened or how it happened, but we knew if someone did, he wouldn't tell us anyway.

Sasuke POV

I glanced back at Naruto. The damn kid was staring at me again. I threw him an angry look and he quickly turned back to pay attention to Kakashi. Honestly, I don't know what his problem is. He knows better than to do things like that in public. I'm not the "public display of affection" type. I sigh angrily, knowing exactly how I'll get back at him later. I had to admit it though, that little wuss was much better to be around since I had taken control. He wasn't so annoying anymore. Whether it was because I would hold back any type of "action" if he annoyed me, or because he was afraid to do anything other than exactly what I said, I didn't know. But I didn't care either. Truthfully, the only reason I stayed with him this long was because he was submissive to my every whim. I felt the corner of my mouth curve slightly as I thought about my total control over him.

It didn't start out that way. At first he was a little rebellious, trying to make things equal between us and acting like a couple and all that bullshit, but as soon as we fucked the first time, things started going my way. He got pleasure out of it, and I got pleasure out of telling him exactly what to do for all aspects of his life or else I would withhold the sex he so dearly craved.

I wouldn't say I didn't like the sex—it felt good, and he wasn't that bad—but I really wouldn't care if we screwed our brains out every night or only once a week. I didn't need it as much as he did. I swear that kid is a nymphomaniac or something. Oh well, as long as I have my control and get a good fuck out of him once in a while, I wasn't going to change anything.

Naruto POV

Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! He saw me looking at him! Damn…now I knew I wasn't getting any this weekend. It still amazes me that we fool around so often without Iruka or Itachi ever finding out. Especially with all the noise we make. He may be quiet all the time, and I may be now too, but he sure as hell made a lot of noise on those nights. Maybe they did know, but just didn't care. They never brought anything up, or at least, Iruka never did, and Itachi never said anything to me about it. Actually, Itachi never said anything to me at all. For all I know, he knows exactly how far Sasuke and I have gotten, and how many times we had, but it wouldn't matter to him either way.

Itachi ignores his little brother, and has since Sasuke was little and their parents died. He takes good care of them, and they sure as hell weren't poor, but I think that Itachi's coldness is what made my boyfriend like he is now. The only thing Itachi ever did for him that was brotherly since then was to teach him how to fight, and like I said, Itachi is one people never mess with, so no one ever messes with Sasuke.

Author POV

Naruto and Sasuke got up as the bell rang, and walked silently to their next class. Naruto quietly said goodbye and slipped in his classroom, as Sasuke continued on to his next class. He chuckled to himself a little, remembering how it used to be when they first started going out.

_"BYE SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted as he broke the hug and ran off into the classroom. Sasuke just glared at him the whole time. People around started to stare, and a few were beginning to laugh._

"_What the fuck are you looking at?" he shot at them, their smiles quickly fading as they looked towards their feet and walked away quickly._

_'I'm going to have to kill that stupid kid if he doesn't learn how to act soon,' he thought.  
_

Sasuke shrugged it off as he reached his next class and pulled the door open.

Naruto POV

"Hey fag!" Kiba shouted at me as I walked in. I just glared at him as I sat down. It was like this every day. I don't know why he acts like that, we used to be friends. It might be because of all the rumors that are always being spread about him and Shino. Everyone knew they were together, hell, I even caught them making out once. But I guess he thought that denying those rumors and events and calling me a fag would get the attention off of him.

I looked over at Shikamaru quickly, who only shrugged at me. He and his best friend, Choji, were the only guys that didn't get all weird on me when I started dating Sasuke. I was glad to have them as friends, even though Shikamaru told me I'd be better off without him. He usually was lazy and didn't give opinions on anything except that it was "troublesome," but he had told me directly many times that he didn't think dating Sasuke was doing me any good. I ignored him though; Sasuke was my world, and though he never acted like it in public, I knew I was important to him too. Today was going to be another long one though, especially if I didn't get any this weekend when I went to visit him just because he caught me looking at him in class, which was a high possibility.

Sasuke POV

I roll my eyes as my stupid fan girls still force me to sit with them. I thought dating a boy for so long would discourage them, but it never did. In fact, they seemed to find me even more attractive after I became "gay." I'm not really gay though. I guess you could call it bisexual. Hell, I don't really care. I'm not ever attracted to anyone. I wanted an obedient fuck-toy, and Naruto was just that, after some quick training. I might have eventually ended up with a girl, but I doubt it, since most of them would probably end up trying to change me instead of allowing me to take over.

Ino and Sakura were the worst of all of them though. Not only did they fight over me a lot in public, but they were stupid enough to call each other "best friends" while they did it. I swear the only girl who isn't head over heels for me is Hinata, but she just keeps to herself now. Everyone knew she had a thing for Naruto, probably still did. But with me in the picture, she never did anything about it, though as shy as she is, probably never would have anyways. She was dating some random guy, as she wasn't that bad looking and definitely more…well endowed than most of the other girls in the school, but she wasn't really into him. Everyone could see it, even the guy she was dating. But neither of them let that stop their shy little relationship.

I sigh, as it is going to be a long day. This weekend isn't going to be that great either, because Naruto is coming over to my house, and he's going to try to start something, I know it. Oh well. I have complete control over him anyways, and unless I get needy for some reason, he isn't getting any from me. Or anyone else for that matter, He knows what would happen if he cheated on me.

I met Naruto at the front of the school later that day, and he followed me to my car. Luckily, since I had him trained well, he never asked me for rides anywhere. He usually just walked home by himself, except on Fridays, since we alternated back and forth with going to each other's houses. Sometimes he would walk to my house, if he was wanting to fool around—he was like that at least once during the week—but other than weekends and those days, we didn't see each other at all outside of school. That little wuss dealt with it well enough. Sometimes I thought that I should allow him to come over whenever he wanted, to maybe stop some of the stupidity when he did see me, but thought better of it. I have to keep him in line anyways. I can't slacken the short leash I have on him, because then he might try to get affectionate in public again. I'd be damned if I let him do that shit again.  
We drove in silence, which was nice. He had long learned to keep his mouth shut. I didn't look at him, but I knew his eyes were shifting back and forth between his feet and myself.  
"What?" I asked. I was tired of the silence this time I guess, since I never really broke it before except when I was in the mood, and that didn't involve talking.  
"I-I…uh…nevermind…sorry…" he said, looking at his feet again.  
I sighed angrily and told him, "You know that you can't look at me like that in school, idiot." Naruto looked up a little, but only to stare out the window. I saw a tear silently slide down his face in his reflection. I said nothing else during the rest of the ride, and the silence lasted until we got inside and Itachi greeted us with his usual nonchalant grunt. The two of us headed to my room, and I knew Itachi was assuming what would be happening next, but as far as I was concerned, it wouldn't. I was still mad that he was staring at me in class so openly like that. It was the third time this week, and he knew better than that. Still, even though he was completely obedient, when it came to things like this, he was very persuasive. I'd have to keep my guard up to keep anything from happening this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters ;-;**

Chapter 2

Naruto POV

Sasuke sat down on his bed, and I went over to sit next to him. He shifted away from me a little, and I knew why, but I ignored it, knowing better than to say or do anything at the moment. He knew how much I just wanted to jump him right then and there, but I knew what would happen if I did, at least before I worked him up to allow me to do so.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, and suddenly, to my surprise, he shifted his hand to place it gently over my own. I instinctively flinched a little, which was probably the best thing to do in this situation, since a slight smirk appeared on his face if only for a second. I knew exactly what I would have to do to get him in the mood, and if I could achieve that, no matter what I had done since we last made love, he would forget it all and we'd do it again. Without looking at him, I softly began the string of words that were completely true, and exactly what he liked to hear.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I…I'm sorry for…for everything…I-I just….love you so much…"

"I know," he sighed. Which was his way of saying he loves me too.

"I…I would do anything to make you happy. I don't want you to be mad or upset…" I said shyly. I knew it was working, because he clasped his hand tighter around mine and moved in a little closer. I looked up at him then, my eyes softening a little. I leaned over, put my head on his shoulder, and softly placed my other hand on his chest. Very submissive, and Sasuke liked that. A lot. It was his weak point.

"Then," he said while kissing me on the forehead, "you should stop doing things that make me angry." He raised his other hand and placed it on my chin, and then he slowly pulled my face up towards his. I looked him in the eyes, getting lost in the dark brown, almost black, glittering orbs. I knew that I had gotten to him. I made him want this. He may be very dominant, but I was very persuasive.

He leaned in and kissed me forcefully, which would have broken the mood for most, but I was used to it. He bit my lower lip causing me to gasp in pain slightly, and he shoved his tongue into my mouth, exploring every part of it. I moaned a little, teasing him. Well, sort of. Teasing him was just a plus, it's not like I could control it. He continued to kiss me, growing more forceful and needy every second, and soon he had pushed me backwards onto the bed. His hands began to wander a little, tracing down my torso and sliding inside my shirt.

He broke the kiss and said quickly, "You don't know how damn sexy you are when you get submissive like this," before he began to devour my mouth again.

Sasuke POV

I cursed myself silently as my hands began to wander. I just knew he would do this, damnit. No matter how much control I had over that blonde bastard, if he was really horny, he could always find a sly way to make me want to fuck his brains out. I broke the kiss, trying to stop myself, but as soon as I looked at him, I said, "You don't know how damn sexy you are when you get submissive like this," and uncontrollably bent back down to kiss him again. His moans only made things worse for me. Before I knew it, I had already stripped his shirt off and was working on his pants while slowly kissing a trail along his jawline and down his neck. His moans grew louder, and quickly turned into a gasp of pain as I bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulders, almost drawing blood, and enough to leave a mark for a few days.

It was then I thought up a plan. I wasn't going to let him get away with things this time. I'd succumbed to his sex-crazed stupidity many times, and I knew exactly how to turn it on him. I thanked my lineage and brother silently for my ability to hide my emotions from everyone, and set to work. I had by now removed his pants, and the orange boxers beneath them (what the hell was with his obsession with orange anyway?), and began to seductively lick and nip a trail down his chest, while simultaneously tracing my hand up his thigh at a painstakingly slow pace.

Naruto POV

I could hear myself getting louder, but all of it was muffled by the pleasure of my lover's touch. Which would explain all the more why I nearly cried out when he stopped and pulled away. I looked up at him, thinking he was getting into a better position or something, but he was already off the bed and sneering slightly at me.

"You think you can just apologize and I'll submit to your sex-crazed bitchy little ass?" he nearly shouted at me. "I'm onto your little mind tricks, damnit, and don't you EVER fucking try that shit again!" This time he was shouting. He stormed out of the room, leaving me alone on his bed. I quietly stood and gathered my clothes that were strewn across the floor, and looked out the window. I gasped a little at first at what I saw, but it disappeared so quickly that I dismissed it to a trick of my mind. I pulled my clothes on as I began to cry. Pissing off Sasuke was something that I did often, or at least he acted like it, but this time it was different. He had never acted like that before.

I wiped a tear away, and looked back to the window. I remembered the strange thing I had seen, or thought I'd seen, through the window the first time. I swear that I saw a pair of eyes watching me. I wondered if they had really been there, and if so, how long had they been watching, and how did they get here, because I was on the third story of a huge building (like I said, Sasuke and Itachi sure as hell aren't poor). My head was spinning with questions as I tried to put the image of those eyes out of my mind. They weren't normal. Though I had only seen them for a split second, they had cut through my like ice. Hell, they looked like ice. They were the strangest shade of an icy blue-green, a color I had never seen before. I shrugged the strange feeling off, and told myself that it was all in my head.

Sasuke POV

I stormed downstairs and went into the kitchen. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cold water. I was too hot. Though I was good at hiding my emotions and such, it was still unbearable to be so turned on like this. But I had to stop things. I had to show that needy little bitch who was in control. I turned to Itachi, who was silently staring at me, a slight smirk on his face. It was strange, because he used to be quite cold after our parents died. Only recently had he begun to show that he actually had some form of emotions. I turned sharply and said, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

He only chuckled quietly and sighed at me. I stormed over to him and grabbed him by the shirt-collar and pulled his face close to mine and nearly shouted, "I asked you a question, you worthless piece of shit."

Itachi normally would have turned on my and beat my ass into the ground for that, but he seemed to sense my terrible mood and just stared at me coolly, a hint of humor in his eyes.

Things were quiet for a while, as we stared each other down for several minutes. He broke the silence finally by saying, "Is poor wittle Sasuke's fuck-toy being disobedient?"

I punched him in the face and left towards the living room. I flopped down on the couch, all the tension of my arousal finally gone, and began to flip through the channels on TV. Itachi eventually walked in and sat down with me. He sighed once, and I looked at him puzzled. It was like he wanted to talk or something, which is strange, because we hadn't had a brotherly talk since….since right after the accident. I flipped off the TV and turned to him. "What?" I asked.

"You may like to be in control of that pussy bitch you made your boyfriend, but if you let him do things sometimes, but not others, you might have some problems arising in there somewhere," he said quietly.

"Why the fuck do you care? I have that little bitch back in my control again, so it doesn't matter," I shot back at him.

He laughed a little, and asked, "You have no feelings for this guy whatsoever, do you?"

"Well, no," I said. "Just because he believes in stupid shit like love doesn't mean I do."

Itachi shook his head and stood up. "You just don't get it…you'll learn soon enough. Once things don't go your way, you'll understand what's wrong with this whole thing."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he turned and walked away. I didn't really know what the whole thing was all about, but I didn't really care. Naruto may say he loves me—hell, he may actually love me, the stupid bastard—but the only thing I cared about was that he was a really good fuck, and I had complete control over him. That's all I needed. That's all I wanted. I shook my head and turned the TV back on, but for some reason I couldn't get the strangest feeling of being watched out of my head.

Gaara POV

Let's watch him. Yes. Watch. That's what we'll do. Oooo….the prettyboy made a move on the blonde one. We can hear the noises he makes. Very nice. Do you like the noises? I do…Wait…what is prettyboy doing? He stopped? Why? We wanted to watch! We wanted to see what kind of noises the blonde one could make. No. Bad prettyboy. Get back there. Make him moan. Or we will have to. Yes. We will if you won't, prettyboy. Why are you leaving? You left the blonde one? Why? Do you not like the noises as we do? You need to come back and bite him again. Yes. Bite him. He made a nice noise when you did before. The blonde one is crying now. Picking up his clothes. No more pleasant sounds. Why are they gone? Do you know? I don't. We should make them come back…He looked at us! Hide! We must leave this place. Soon. Soon we will make him moan like that again. Soon. And we will make him moan for us. Not for prettyboy. No. Not for prettyboy…Hello prettyboy…you can't see us, but we see you…we see you…

Naruto POV

Sasuke still hadn't come back to his room where he left me, and I wiped the tears from my eyes before reaching to turn on the radio. The song I heard shocked me a little.

_Telling me to go,_

_but hands beg me to stay._

_Your lips say that you love,_

_your eyes say that you hate._

_There's truth in your lies,_

_down in your faith._

_What you build you lay to waste._

_There's truth in your lies,_

_down in your faith._

_All I've got's what you didn't take._

_So I,_

_I won't be the one,_

_be the one to leave this_

_in pieces,_

_and you,_

_you will be alone,_

_alone with all your secrets_

_and regrets_

_don't lie. _

I actually cried a little at the song itself, but I don't really know why. I mean, I guess I could relate a bit…but I don't know. Hell, I don't ever think so much about songs anymore anyway. Why was this one making me think like this? It must just be because I had basically had a "fight" with Sasuke, since we never really have normal "fights" in our relationship, and it was a sad love song. But the song didn't relate to me, because he loves me. I know he does. He may never say it, but I know he does.

Sasuke POV

I walked back upstairs to my room to find that blonde sissy sitting on my bed with his face flushed from crying. I sighed inwardly and sat down next to him. Itachi's words had gotten to me a little. I decided that I needed to at least pretend I care for the idiot so he doesn't get any ideas about leaving me or cheating on me. I'm not letting him go, let alone sharing my obedient little fuck-toy. Not yet. Not until I've found a suitable replacement if it comes down to it.

"You know you shouldn't do things I tell you not to," I said calmly as I wrapped my arms around Naruto. "But," I continued, "I think that maybe it's time we started acting more like a couple in public I guess."

Naruto looked up at me with a cute but mischievous glint in his eyes. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

I sighed inwardly, and calmly said, "Yes."

Naruto jumped a little and held me close to him, so close that I thought I might choke. "I just knew you would say that eventually! I love you so much Sasuke!"

"If you get like this, I might have to take back what I said," I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow for you!" he said as he jumped up and headed for the door. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

I felt myself smirk a little. "Yeah, I guess. Make me some food or something," I said waving him off. He ran from the room and I heard him run down the stairs. What a stupid little blonde idiot. He sure was a good fuck though, and he wasn't all that bad at cooking anymore either.

Gaara POV

The blonde one is making food now…probably for prettyboy…Let's go now. Nothing is going to happen now. We must come back later to watch though…yes…later…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters ;-;**

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

I woke up Saturday morning very warm. Sasuke was still sleeping, and one arm was wrapped around me. I just laid there in silence cuddling with him until he woke up and shifted a little.

"Get the fuck off my arm," he said quietly. There was no anger in his voice at all, though. "Get off. My arm is numb thanks to your fat ass."

I sighed and shifted to free his arm. Sasuke stood and stretched before heading to the bathroom. He reached the door, and paused to beckon me to him before walking in and turning on the water in the shower. I smiled a little before getting up to join him.

"It's a little early, don't you think?" I ventured.

He shot me an icy glare and snapped, "Don't you act like you don't think about it, nymphomaniac."

I just laughed a little before undressing and checking the water's temperature. I glanced over at Sasuke, whose pale skin was visible as he had already stripped down. He was very beautiful for a boy. He was handsome, yes, but he had a feminine edge to his features. His looks, though, were definitely not his personality, and thinking that is like seeing a butterfly and judging its beauty before finding out it is a wasp.

We climbed into the shower when the temperature was right, and it wasn't long before Sasuke had pressed me against the wall of the shower, kissing me forcefully with one hand caressing the side of my face and the other roaming a little down my shoulders and onto my arm. He licked my lower lip, trying to gain entry, but I wouldn't allow it just yet, and teased him a little. I thought it was working, but he got impatient and reached up and pulled my hair back until I gasped in pain and he shoved his tongue in, and immediately began exploring every inch of my mouth.

He pressed his body up against mine. I could feel his hardness with my own, and the sensation intensified my need. He then picked me up a little and braced me against the wall before pulling my legs up to wrap around his waist. I felt one hand sliding enticingly up my thigh, and I moaned loudly as he began sucking and nipping on the junction between my neck and shoulders. His other hand glided down along my spine until he had reached my entrance. I braced myself a little, right before he inserted a finger. I gasped a little; no matter how many times we had made love, it still hurt a little at first. He quickly pushed in a second finger, and began to scissor them a little before removing them and saying, "I think we've waited long enough," and thrusting into me forcefully.

Sasuke POV

Naruto whimpered a little as I forced myself inside of him, but I ignored that. I never was one to take it slowly. He liked it though, and I knew it. I began the motion rather quickly, and roughly, but he still gave demands of "Faster!" and "…ngh…harder!" and I gladly obliged. He moaned loudly and called out my name as I hit his sweet spot again and again. He then wrapped his hand around his own erection and began pumping in rhythm with my thrusts. It wasn't long before we both came, calling out each other's names; me, inside of him, Naruto, all over the both of us.

Naruto trembled a little bit before the both of us slid down to sit inside the shower, panting.

"Good thing huff we're in the shower huff or that would huff have made a huff mess," Naruto said between breaths.

I chuckled slightly, and attempted to stand, but decided against it as I felt my legs crumble beneath me. Naruto then shifted over to me and began to cuddle. I was slightly annoyed, but I let him.

We sat in the shower for several minutes, and when we had finally gained our energy back, we turned off the water, climbed out, dried off, and got dressed again.

Gaara POV

It's very early for them to be doing _that_…but it sounds very nice…too bad there are no windows…but we will see it eventually…we must…if not, we'll have to do it ourselves…

Naruto POV

Sasuke and I went downstairs to get something to eat. Itachi was gone already, doing God knows what, so we were alone. I cooked up some bacon and eggs and the two of us grabbed our plates and headed to the living room. We flopped down on the couch, turned on the TV, and ate. After we had both finished, I leaned against Sasuke a little, testing him. Instead of kicking me or pushing me away like he normally did, he let me lie against him and actually put his arms around me. I relaxed and settled in as we watched TV.

We were both completely silent for at least an hour, just cuddling and watching TV, and suddenly, Sasuke flipped me over and began kissing me again; not forcefully, but very gently, which was strange. He broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes. I reached forward and pulled myself to him, burying my face in his chest.

"Sasuke, I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

Sasuke POV

Naruto looked up at me, his eyes wide in shock. I could feel myself mirroring his expression. What the fuck did I just say!? I said I_ loved _him!? What the fuck!? I don't love people! Even if I did, I wouldn't say it! I had no clue what had come over me, but the damage was already done.

"Y-you…I didn't think y-you would ever s-say that to m-me…" Naruto stammered. He hugged me tightly, and I could feel my shirt getting wet spots from his tears. Damn! What had I just done? And what damage would it cause, for either of us?

The next few hours were very awkward for me. Naruto wouldn't stop hugging me and crying and babbling about this or that. He only stopped when I punched him in the side and told him to shut up and give me some space so I could think. He looked at he, a little hurt, but left the room as I had wanted. Conveniently, Itachi arrived home a few minutes later.

"Where's your lover-boy?" he asked jokingly. I was a little shocked at the humor in his voice, but I shrugged it off at hearing the word _lover_.

lover…

love-er…

love…

LOVE…

"I told Naruto I love him," I blurted out before I knew what I was saying.

Itachi laughed loudly, and said, "So, I'm guessing you didn't mean to, and you're all hung up on it now."

I glared at him, but I could feel my face get hot and knew it must be bright red right now. "I…I don't know what to do. I don't love him…do I?" I didn't know why I had asked that question of my brother, but it was too late now.

"Well, let's see…you said you do, but that might have been just an involuntary reaction caused by whatever was going on at the time," he started. "But, seeing as you two do just about_ everything _almost all the time, I don't think that was it."

I looked up at him, and then quickly looked away. I knew what he was getting at. "I _can't _love him!" I shouted desperately, "I don't_ love _anyone!"

Itachi just laughed and said, "Then why are you shaking, and shouting right now?" He walked over and sat down next to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You've been with him for a little over 3 years, you can't deny that there's something there underneath it all. If it really was just the sex, you would've stopped a long time ago and moved on."

I looked up at him, a small amount of shock forming in my expression. "Why are you so 'brotherly' and shit right now!? Fuck, what the hell do you know about _love_!?" I jumped up and pushed him away from me. "Leave me the fuck alone!" I ran off towards the stairs, heading to my room. It didn't occur to me that not only was Naruto in there, but I had just acted more child-like than I had even when I was little and my parents had died.

Naruto POV

I heard some shouting from downstairs, and heard the word "love" a few times, but I had no clue as to what was being said. Shortly after, Sasuke came bursting into his room. He looked like he was about to cry, and that's surprising since he_ never_ cried, or even looked like he would cry. I made towards him to try to comfort him, but he only backed away and screamed, "Get the fuck off me!"

For once I ignored his command, and forced myself to embrace him. He squirmed a little a first, but quickly gave up and began sobbing silently. In the three years we had been dating, I had never_ ever _seen him cry. He began mumbling to himself, mostly incoherent things, but I caught a bit of what he was saying.

"I don't love you…I can't love you…I can't love anybody…"

I held him tighter, as I knew what he was thinking at the time. He didn't mean to let the words slip, because he didn't think he meant them. He was always so cold, but I knew he loved me. 3 years together, I knew he did. But he didn't. Sasuke most likely had never even thought about love, or the fact he loved me. Or maybe it was worse, he thought about it, but denied it. Now that he had said it without realizing it, it threw his whole world into a nasty curve. He did love me, and I loved him more than anything in the world, so I had to help him through this, help him realize it was okay to love.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I realized I had no clue what to say to him. I pulled him closer to me, and then leaned in and kissed him. A chaste kiss. Not like the ones that we shared during most of the time we were alone, which were full of passion and lust, but a chaste kiss, full of love and promise of always being there.

"Sasuke…" I started, but he put a finger to my lips, to silence me.

"No Naruto…my Naruto…I…" he hesitated a little before continuing, "I do l-love you."

With those simple words, joy filled my entire being to the brim. He embraced me tightly and I said, "I love you Sasuke, more than anything in the world."

Gaara POV

What…what is this? This is not right…not right at all…neither of them is moaning…why is that so? They just sit there holding each other…Wait…prettyboy is crying? HAH…the blonde one made him cry! We must observe the blonde one more before we act though…watch him…yes…watch him…don't worry blonde one…I will make you moan like you never have before…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters ;-;**

Chapter 4

Naruto POV

Monday. It finally had come. Back to school for another week. Only, things were much different now. There had been a big change. For the first time since Sasuke and I started dating so long ago, we actually walked in the school holding hands. I was shocked when Sasuke grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked towards the school. I wasn't the only person shocked though; all the girls threw murderous looks at me, while showing despairing gazes at Sasuke. He only ignored them, and squeezed my hand tighter, calming me down some.

They all knew we were dating, and had been for a long time. Why were the so upset still? Was it because now we actually looked like a couple that all their hopes had died away completely? I didn't care what it was…I just wanted them to stop looking at me like that. I hate the feeling of so many eyes on me. At least, now I do. I used to do anything to get attention, but that was a long time ago.

I tried my best to ignore the constant stares, but they just kept getting worse, especially in first period. Now, in that class we didn't have "assigned seating," but everyone always sat in the same seats. It was always Sasuke in the middle of the last row, with Sakura beside him, Ino behind him, and me behind the kid that sat next to Ino, in Sakura's row.

But today, when we got in there, Sasuke walked up to Sakura and just said, "Sit somewhere else, forehead-girl."

Ino laughed, Sakura's face reddened as she began to cry a little, and she slowly slunk to the back of the room as Sasuke pushed me into her empty desk before sitting in his own. The rest of the class just gaped in disbelief for several minutes.

Kakashi came into class, ten minutes late. Again. "Sorry class, I was on my way here, when I got…" and I just tuned him out. He always gave some stupid unrealistic excuse for being late, and though nobody knew why he was always late, we knew he wouldn't tell us the real reason. I looked over at Sasuke, quickly though, testing him a little. He smiled a little at me, but not with his mouth, where everyone would see it, but with his eyes. Others think his eyes are cold, emotionless…but I had been with him long enough that the slight hints of emotion in his eyes were like he was shouting them out to the world. For the first time in years, I felt that I actually had a real boyfriend outside the privacy of our homes.

Author POV

Gaara had followed the car easily, and without being detected by anyone. On foot, this was quite a feat, but for him, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He watched as they turned into a parking lot in front of a large building. 'Konoha High' he read silently, his eyes following the blonde-haired boy in the distance. With a slight tinge of jealousy, Gaara watched the two enter the school, holding hands.

Gaara scoffed a little, and then leaped down out of the tree he was sitting in, landing quite gracefully. He would make his presence known later that day to the blonde boy. He had to before he could do the other things he had planned, because although he usually didn't mind just taking what he wanted when he wanted it, he had it set in his mind that this time it would be more special if they had met beforehand.

Sasuke POV

The day went by unusually fast. As soon as the bell rang, I hurried to get to the front of the school before Naruto would begin to walk home. I don't know why, but I really wanted to go out to eat with him right now. It didn't take long before I caught sight of his bright orange and black jacket, and I hurried a little more to make sure he didn't just start to leave without me.

Then I noticed why he was just standing there. A few feet away, there was a red-haired guy just standing there staring at him.

Naruto POV

I made it out of the school without much conflict, thankfully. Almost had some trouble with Ino, but her boyfriend dragged her away before she could scream too many obscenities at me. The boys may make fun of me and call me "fag," but they're thankful towards me for "taking Sasuke out of the picture," as they say. I sighed as I began to walk towards the sidewalk that connected to the school parking lot. I almost didn't notice the presence that suddenly made itself known.

I looked up, and the first thing I saw was his eyes. I shivered as I looked into them, seeing the same thing I had told myself was just my imagination only days before. They were an icy teal color, so light and stark against the heavy black eye makeup he was wearing. He seemed to be staring straight through me, but slowly I saw his eyes move up and down, looking me over. I did the same, only to tear myself away from those eyes

His hair was blood red; short and messy like my own, but unlike mine, which was intentionally messy, his looked as though he hadn't done much with it at all for long periods of time. It wasn't matted or nasty, but it just didn't look cared for. I also noticed, just barely hidden under his messy hair, a tattoo. I didn't know what it stood for, but I knew it was a kanji.

The red-head's sense of fashion was similar to Sasuke's, with bondage pants and a shirt with detailing to coordinate, but instead of focusing o blue as a secondary color, this guy chose red. He was also wearing a mesh undershirt, along with arm warmers and a multitude of chains and leather accessories.

I looked back into his face, and saw that although his eyes were overpowering, it was completely expressionless. I felt my eyes being drawn to his, and with my experience of reading Sasuke's emotions through his eyes, it wasn't long until I figured him out. I gasped a little when I figured it out. There was desire and longing in his eyes, and something else I dreaded: lust.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke POV

"NARUTO!" I shouted. He twitched, but didn't turn his gaze away from the red-headed guy that was now looking at me with anger burning clearly in his eyes. I ran up to Naruto, only to be shocked even more by what I saw. Naruto had quickly looked at me, and hid his previous expression, but not before I caught it. Ignoring what I had seen, I looked back towards the other, who quickly turned and left, disappearing somehow, and giving me a disturbing feeling.

How had he moved like that and not made any sound? He was covered in chains and belts and things, but he hadn't made a single sound. I shuddered internally, and looked back at Naruto. I could tell by his face he was thinking hard, trying to process whatever had just happened.

"Naruto," I said. "Let's go. I want to go somewhere. I don't know where, but somewhere where we can be alone."

Naruto just nodded and followed me to my car.

I just drove—I didn't know how far or how long—and came upon an empty playground next to a park. I pulled into the lot, and Naruto and I climbed out of the car silently. We slowly started walking, not to anywhere in particular. Naruto reached out and interlaced his fingers with mine. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look at him. I just lead him towards a large tree, where we sat down at the base of the trunk.

"Naruto…" I started. I didn't know what to say, really. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to compose my thoughts into words.

"Naruto, I saw the way he was looking at you," I began again. Naruto looked up at me, saying nothing. "And I saw the way you were looking at him," I continued coldly. He quickly looked away, avoiding my eyes.

"I-I don't know w-what you m-mean," he stammered.

I took his chin in my hand and pulled his face up towards mine and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine." I pulled him even closer and kissed him forcefully, claiming him.

Gaara pOV

Prettyboy had to come…just HAD to…he faltered our plans a little…but no matter…everything else will go on schedule…soon the blonde one will be ours…soon…very soon…

Naruto POV

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are mine," was all he said before pulling me in for a kiss. He wasn't gentle or caring at all, it was harsh, forceful, dominant. He pressed me into the trunk of the tree, hands roaming a little now. I didn't want to do this right now…I wanted to talk. He licked my bottom lip a little, looking for entry, but I kept my mouth shut. Now was the time to talk. As if that would happen.

Sasuke bit my lower lip this time; not just a soft, playful nibble—he drew blood. I squeaked a little at the pain, and he shoved his tongue into my mouth quickly, playfully and lightly touching the tip of my own tongue with his before exploring every inch of it. I tried to fight the immense pleasure I was getting from just a kiss—I really wanted to talk about things—but it was in vain as I felt one hand sliding up my shirt while the other gently caressing the side of my face.

I forced my eyes to stay open, to not get so caught up in things. We were in a public park, and although we hadn't seen anyone yet, one can never be to sure of being alone long enough for anything. But, this didn't help, because with my eyes open, I was watching Sasuke, emotion exploding over his face in a way only I could make it. He was so beautiful…

I felt the hand that was up my shirt slide downwards and into my pants. I gasped in pleasure as Sasuke's hand quickly found my throbbing hardness. 'Not here…' I thought feebly. 'Not…here…'

"S-Sasuke!" I gasped, finally regaining my voice. "Not h-here! N-Not here!"

"And why is that, hm?" he said with a sly, seductive voice. His eyes were burning with passion.

"W-We're in the m-middle of a park!" I shouted. Forming words was difficult with Sasuke's hand down my pants.

Sasuke playfully licked my cheek, but then his eyes turned serious as he said, "I don't care if people see. I want them to see. Everyone will know that you are mine, Naruto. Mine and no one else's."

I pushed him away slightly, forcing his hand out of my pants. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my tone evening out, finally.

"Like I said," he began I saw the way he was looking at you." His eyes grew cold as he continued, "And I saw the way you were looking at him."

I still didn't know what he was talking about, but I had a clue. A terrible thought crossed my mind. Did I return that look of lust to the strange red-head? Is that what is causing Sasuke to act so strangely? I didn't know for sure, but I didn't want to either. I quickly pulled Sasuke and myself together into a tight embrace.

"I love only you, Sasuke," I said, beginning to cry a little.

**Okay, so I'm so happy you like this angsty, dirty little story cackle**

**I love writing it. But it is kinda hard, because I'm blushing myself to pieces most of the time. Sadly, I won't be updating this until I update my other, not-so-dirty fanfic _Anything But Normal_. But, when I get that done, I'll make sure I work on this one to get it done. I'll probably be alternating them anyways. But, _ABN_ only has a few more chapters I think (hell, I don't even know when it will end > I only had 7 chapters to begin with, and then, like, a few months later I decided to write more. which, if you read what I said in there, isn't working to well). ANYWAYS, leave me some love! It might help me to update faster! coughdoubtitcough**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters ;-;**

**To my readers and reviewers: LOVE YOU ALL **

**To those who think Gaara sounds like Gollum: i know, right!? that's the exact same thought that went through my head when i read through what i typed xD**

**On with the fanfic!**

Chapter 5

Sasuke POV

"I only love you, Sasuke."

"You say you love only me, but I know what I saw." I shifted a little, pushing Naruto away from me.

"You don't trust me?" he questioned, looking hurt. "All I've ever done is loved you," he began. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I doubt that," I snapped, somewhat regretting having done so.

"Maybe not from the beginning, no, but that was because at first I thought you would just beat the shit out of me if I said no." Naruto's tears flowed freely by now, tearing at my own emotions. Even being an Uchiha, it isn't easy to ignore it when the most important person to you is upset.

"When then?" I asked, mentally blotting out my own tears.

"What?"

"When did you know you loved me?" I repeated, clarifying my question.

"I…I'm not sure," he started. Naruto began to look pensive, possibly trying to remember the exact moment he knew he loved me. "I think it was that time you came over to my house for the first time. We had been dating for a couple months, but you had never been to my house. I wanted you to come over so you could meet Iruka."

"Wasn't that the first time we had sex!?" I was a little hurt that he would consider us having sex the first time as when he knew he loved me. I, of all people, knew that sex was never equal to love.

"Yeah. Wait, that's not why!" Naruto said frantically, realizing where my thoughts were wandering off to. "It had nothing to do with that," he continued. "It was right after dinner, when you went to go to the bathroom and then call Itachi to tell him you were spending the night. I talked to Iruka about a bunch of random things, and then he asked me 'Naruto, do you really care for this Uchiha?' I was a little puzzled as to what he was trying to get at, and he obviously realized that quickly. 'I don't think he's right for you,' he said. 'He's so cold towards you, and I think you'll just end up getting hurt.'

"I didn't want to believe him. I mean, you did act pretty cold towards me, hell, you still did until today, really. Even though people were constantly taunting me for dating you, or torturing me, or telling me that you weren't good enough for me, I just wouldn't listen to them or pay any attention to them. But, when it came from Iruka, my guardian—no, my dad—it was hard to ignore. I wracked my brain for something, anything that would answer his question.

"But, in everything that had been said, everything that had been done; even though I had basically unwillingly dated you at first out of fear; I still stayed with you. I never faltered. I didn't even think about anyone else like that anymore. It was only you. 'Yes,' I answered. It was all I could answer. It was true. Did I really care about you? Yes. I cared enough about you, I loved you. I knew it then, and Iruka just sighed and nodded. He knew that I was telling the truth as well as I.

"I think," he said, looking up at me with the same loving expression he almost always wore, "I think that's the reason I finally decided it was okay to give myself to you fully."

I was a little shocked, to tell the truth. I didn't realize the only reason he had slept with me the first time was because he had truly loved me. I didn't know exactly when I had fallen in love with him—seeing as I didn't realize it until a couple days ago that I i _did_ /i love him—but I knew it had to have been after that. Way after that. I kind of felt ashamed that I had basically taken advantage of him at first. I had to change that.

But, then I remembered the reason why all this was being said. The redhead. Naruto was reassuring me that I was the only person who mattered to him in that way. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I had when I saw the two of them, standing away from each other, just emitting the strongest feelings of lust that I had ever been around. Most of it, I was sure, was from the redhead. But, my Naruto was still just as guilty, if not more so with his claims of love for me. I didn't doubt him; his love was true. Anything with Naruto was true. He rarely lied, and when he did, it was obvious. His innocent personality, although he and I were lovers, was far apparent in anything and everything that he said and did.

Naruto POV

Sasuke slowly stood, sighing. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He reached out his hand and helped me up from the ground. "Let's just go somewhere. How about dinner?" he asked. "And no ramen!" he added quickly, knowing exactly where my mind was going.

"Awww…but I love ramen Sas-kay! And you were gonna molest me!" I pouted a little. He was most likely going to say no, but I still had to try.

"I'm not in the mood for ramen, Naruto," he sighed. "Can't we eat real food?"

I gasped loudly. He said things like this all the time, but I never liked it when he insulted my precious ramen! I glared at him and asked, "So where were you thinking we should go then?"

"I was thinking maybe the mall. We can go catch a movie or go shopping or something, too."

"Hmph, fine," I replied grumpily. I was upset, but not as much as I tried to play up to be. He knew it though; I was a sucker for a trip to the movies or a possible trip to go shopping together. We had only done the latter about 6 or 7 times in the entirety of out 3 years together; that's not very many. His hand entwined in mine, we headed back towards his car.

Author POV

Gaara watched silently as his target and the boy's significant other climbed into the car. With expert speed and stamina, he followed them. For Gaara, this wasn't anything difficult. He knew where they were heading anyways. Not only did he have the eyes of an eagle, but his other senses were also just as acute.

The couple heading to the mall was in his favor. Anywhere else, it would be obvious of his stalking, even with his astounding stealth. But, likewise, at the mall, he could do anything and go undetected and under the radar of anyone. How he could run or do anything dressed in countless chains and straps without making any noise, no one would ever know.

At the mall, Gaara could separate his precious target from the raven, and could easily take him somewhere to do whatever else he had in mind.

Naruto POV

I was a bit mad about not getting to have ramen, but Subway was good, too. We just finished our food, and were now walking around some. I talked Sasuke into going shopping a bit. I convinced him that he needed some new clothes, and while he may not admit it—ever—he liked shopping for clothes. After all, the Uchihas—before most of them died off—were a very fashionable bunch.

Hands linked between us, we headed into Hot Topic, Sasuke's favorite store. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the blaring music. Sasuke let go of my hand and immediately started browsing. He walked off towards the massive wall o' t-shirts—or so I call it. A belt caught my eye as I began to follow, so I just turned away and went to investigate.

The belt was pretty neat, black leather with countless blue pyramid studs and silver spikes in between. 'I should show this to Sasuke,' I thought. I knew he would like it, since it was his favorite colors. I picked up the belt and began to head to where I know my boyfriend was, when a hand grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned around to see who it was, thinking it was Sasuke or possibly someone from school. I looked up to face…

Author POV

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat as he looked into the icy depths of the redhead's powerful gaze. He could swear he saw the tiniest hint of a smirk flash on his face before the older male deftly swiped the belt Naruto was holding. With the slightest, silent movement, Gaara used the belt as makeshift handcuffs. Covering Naruto's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding the belt, he noiselessly pulled Naruto out of the store.

Naruto POV

'What the hell!?' my brain screamed. Why is he here? Why is he basically kidnapping me? I shuddered internally as I tried to break free, but he was too strong for me. I'm not weak, but he's just inhumanly strong or something. Why the hell was no one noticing that not only was I being kidnapped, but the redhead had also basically just shoplifted, taking the belt out with him.

I had no clue where he was taking me or why, but it wasn't long before I noticed he had taken me somewhere with a small room with a locking door. 'Fuck,' I thought. What the hell did he want with me?

The redhead moved quickly and was impossibly silent as I felt him use the belt and some other things to tie me down securely by the wrists. It was then that the memory of the staring across the lot at the front of the school washed back over me.

"WHAT THE FU—" and that's all I could get out before he gagged me.

He laughed a little—or rather, evilly chuckled—before straddling me, sitting on my thighs to hold me down.

"Hoo eh uck ah oo eh wah oo oo wah!?" My attempt at speech was difficult with the gag, but he understood.

"I am Gaara," he said quietly, before leaning in a little closer. "And what I want…" he chuckled again, bringing his face inches from mine. "What I want is you, my little blonde fox."

Me? What would he want with me? And why did he—SHIT! My slowness can be somewhat of a problem sometimes…

Hell, what was I going to do? I was tied down by, being sat on by, and soon probably being molested by this creepy redhead Gaara. He leaned in even further and licked my cheek before standing back up. He moved so fast I barely even noticed he had gotten up until I heard him speak.

"I'm going to play with you a little first, fox. I'd like to see if you have any more scars besides the cute whisker-mark ones on your face."

"Ah ohn ah eh-ee." I attempted to say through the gag.

"Don't have any, hm? Well, I'll have to fix that," he said, chuckling once more.

I was about to question what he meant when he pulled out a small knife. My eyes grew wide; I had a phobia of knives ever since the person who carved the whisker-marks into my face. But before I could even try to fend him off with what little mobility I had, he was already on top of me, brandishing the small knife.

"Now, where should I mark you, hm?" The creep Gaara slid his hand up my shirt a little and said, "I don't think here would work. But let's check, just in case." He quickly slid my shirt up and over my head, exposing my stomach and chest. A tiny smirk flashed as he traced the spiral tattoo on my stomach with his knife. I shuddered visibly at the feel of the cold blade on my skin.

"Ee, ah eh," I pleaded, though I doubted he would.

As I suspected, he just chuckled again, and said, "Now, why would I want to stop? You'll enjoy this as much as I will…eventually." With this, a crooked grin pulled across his face, giving him a psychotic look.

Sasuke POV

"Naruto?" I questioned. I sensed my little blonde was no longer with me.

"Naruto!"

Still no answer. I questioned the clerk, but he said he didn't even notice him leaving, but he must have, considering he wasn't in the store anymore. Where the hell could he be, though? If only he had a cell…

Author POV

Naruto whimpered a little as Gaara slowly unfastened his pants. His head was screaming, but with the redhead sitting on his legs and his arms being tied, he could do nothing as his pants were pulled down to his ankles.

Naruto shuddered with a mixture of fear and pleasure as Gaara's hand slid back up along his thighs. The redhead swiftly tugged the blonde's boxers down to meet with the pants already around his ankles. A sinister grin spread across his face as he took in Naruto's bare self.

"Aw," he said, fake-pouring, "you aren't excited for me yet? How disappointing. I guess I'll have to fix that little problem."

Naruto visibly shuddered again as the redhead that straddled him began to cackle softly.

"But first," he continued, dragging the blade lightly up the inside of Naruto's thigh. "I need to mark you. But where?" he said, in mock-question. The small knife stopped and hovered over the blonde's hip. "I think here will do."

Naruto spasmed as the blade cut into his skin. If not for the gag, he would have let out a truly earth-shaking scream. Between his phobia and the sharp pain, he blonde teen was terrified and blinded to everything. He didn't notice at first through the pain of the blade carving into his hip, but as soon as Gaara's other roaming hand reached its destination, Naruto's head began to reel.

**Okay, so i wanted to get some GaaNaru smex in here, but...the chappie was getting kinda long...so i cut it off! -maniacal laughter-**

**sry, you'll just have to wait to see what Gaa-chan is doing with that knife, and you'll have to WAIT FOR THE SMEX. and not only will i be updating ABN next, but i probably won't be writing at all for a couple weeks either. i only can really write on weekends because of school, but this weekend and next weekend i'll be busy.**

**but you should still hit the loveh-lee little review button. cause i might write faster if i get loves  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Yeah!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, there would be a throwdown for Naruto, and it would be an all-out battle between Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Gaara. Winner takes all. And then the mass orgy. Yeah. All of 'em.  
Warnings: Lemony goodness in this one!**

Chapter 6

Author POV

Naruto was torn between the feeling of wanting to pas out from the pain of the knife and wanting to let the freak sitting on him kill him with said knife because of the immense pleasure that he was receiving from the redhead's other hand. With the shocking contrast of the tenderness that he showed with the hand that was stroking and pumping Naruto's growing "problem"—which he felt disgusted at—and the sadistic harshness of the knife still dancing across the skin on his hip, Naruto prayed Sasuke would come to save him. He loved Sasuke, and only Sasuke, yet this psychotic freak was arousing him in ways Sasuke never had before.

Cursing silently, Naruto's mind was drawn off of the pleasure for a split second as the knife dug into him for one final time. Groaning in pain, but pleased that the pain was over—'for the moment,' he thought—he let his eyes open. He hadn't realized they were closed, but now, as he looked to the older male sitting on top of him, he was a little glad he had done so.

Gaara's face was contorted into an expression halfway between a homicidal grin and a sadistic look of pleasure. Giving him a murderous look, it was hard to tell if he would just continue molesting the teen tied down beneath him, or perhaps kill him.

Naruto POV

FUCK FUCK FUCK! This sick bastard is enjoying this…the struggling, the fear, everything. I can feel his…enjoyment…through his clothes! Sick sick SICK! Why the hell is he doing this!? He can't touch me like this! Only Sasuke can! NO! This isn't right! But…I…am enjoying this…

Gaara POV

Yes…this is nice…for now…our knife brought forth some pleasant sounds from our little blonde fox. I want to make him make more noises…we can do it, I bet. And we always get what I want…now that he is ours…we marked him…he cannot escape…

Author POV

Gaara didn't want his plaything to hit his climax too quickly, so he stopped his teasing and went on to a different kind. Letting go of Naruto's now-hard cock, he placed his hands on the ground on either side of the blonde teen's head and slowly shifted his position to where he was laying directly on top of him. Using his legs, he pushed Naruto's apart, settling his lower half in-between them. The friction coaxed a small moan from Naruto, causing Gaara to smirk.

"Oh, so you liked that, hm?" he mocked.

Naruto glared at him, quite upset that he was getting pleasure from someone that wasn't his Sasuke.

"What?" Gaara began, pouting a little. "You should stop thinking about the prettyboy," he said, reading Naruto's thoughts. "You're too good for him. And right now, you're with me. You should only be thinking of ME." With the last sentence, Gaara ground his hips into Naruto again, causing an involuntary pleasurable moan to escape his lips through the gag still in his mouth.

"UCK OO!" Naruto attempted to yell.

"Oh, no…that's not what's going to happen. Though I much would like to fuck you, you won't be fucking me."

Being his nature, Naruto cocked his head to the side, slightly befuddled at what the redhead was saying.

"That's quite a cute look, my little fox," he said, chuckling. "What I meant is that, even if you weren't tied down, you're still the uke." Gaara's lips drew into a small smile as he brought his face mere centimeters from Naruto's.

Realizing the gag was in the way at this point, Gaara quickly solved this problem. In one swift, silent movement, he untied the gag and crushed his lips onto Naruto's own, preventing the other from screaming. At first he was reluctant, not returning the kiss. Gaara began with calmly attempting to push his tongue into the blonde's mouth, but quickly resorted to biting Naruto's lip. Hard.

He gasped in pain, and Gaara took the advantage and shot his tongue into the other's warm cavity. From the bleeding lip, the redhead received a pleasurable mix of the taste of blood and of the blonde teen whose mouth he was currently exploring. This caused Gaara to grind into Naruto once more, which earned him an enticing sensation from the resulting moan into his mouth from Naruto's.

Naruto POV

What the fuck is wrong with me!? I shouldn't be enjoying this! I'm being molested by a psychotic sadist, and I LIKE IT!? Sasuke! Sasuke…save me…

Author POV

No matter how much he wished to, Naruto couldn't bring himself to try to stop the redhead from practically sucking his face off. It would be quite easy to simply bite down on Gaara's tongue to force him out. But all Naruto could seem to do was to makeout with the psychopath. Unknowingly, Naruto emitted slight mewling, which only drove the crazed seme closer to total insanity.

Gaara POV

No…cannot…lose…our…mind…must…get…background noise…the fox…will be…quite loud…for us…

Author POV

Swiftly Gaara removed himself from the blonde to rummage through his small bag. Pulling out a small portable music player, the redhead quickly switched it on and turned up the volume. Slightly dazed, Naruto chuckled to himself at the song blaring from the sadist's speakers.

_Melt in the sun  
Melt in the sun  
Who wants to come with me and melt in the sun? _

_Hide in the sky  
Hide in the sky  
Who wants to come with me and hide in the sky? _

_You and me  
Should go outside and beat 'em beat 'em beat 'em, beat 'em beat 'em beat  
'em _

_All pathetic flag waving ignorant geeks  
And we'll eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em…_

"What's so funny, my little fox?" Gaara asked.

"Uh…well, that song's a bit psychotic," he began, mentally adding the words 'it's perfect for you.' "Besides…I wouldn't take you as the type to listen to System of a Down."

Gaara set the music player down and crept back to the younger male. "Any why is that, hm?" He softly laid himself back in between the blonde's legs, making Naruto shift uncomfortably at the feeling of the rough fabric of the other's jeans against his throbbing erection.

"Well…I don't know…maybe…" his voice trailing off.

"What, kitsune?"

"I think it's too ironic, seeing as they're as freakishly insane with their music as you seem to be period!" Naruto couldn't stop himself. He hoped he hadn't just gone too far. It wouldn't be a good idea to do so, chained down, naked, and being controlled by a psychopath with a knife.

Gaara chuckled as Naruto winced at his outburst. "Freakishly insane, hm? Maybe you're right…but I think it's a good thing," he started, licking Naruto's cheek once again. "I think you'll like how…crazy I can be." Grinning, he chuckled again. "You want an ironic song, i _this_ /i is the one you should take notice of, my little fox."

At his words, Naruto tuned in to the song that was now blaring through the speakers.

_Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie _

_Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of obscenity in your eyes!  
Terracotta terracotta terracotta pie  
Is there a perfect way of holding you baby?  
Vicinity of obscenity in your eyes! _

_Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie hey  
Terracotta pie_

_Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie  
Banana banana banana banana terracotta  
Banana terracotta terracotta pie _

_Do we all learn defeat  
From the whores with bad feet  
Beat the meat, treat the feet  
To the sweet milky seat_

Naruto didn't quite understand how this was "ironic." He tilted his head to one side, and Gaara noticed his confusion.

"It's about sex," he stated simply.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he realized what the song meant, and why Gaara had called it ironic.

Sasuke POV

"Naruto!"

I ran frantically, calling out my lover's name. I had to find him. I knew someone must have taken him. He never left me like that. He was clingy sometimes, and would at most only wander to the entrance of a store if he didn't wish to be in it with me.

I had to find my stupid little blonde before something bad happened…

Author POV

Naruto emitted an involuntary moan as Gaara stroked him once more. The redhead chuckled evilly, enjoying playing his little game with the blonde tied down beneath him. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"Suck," he commanded, placing his fingers at Naruto's mouth.

"Hell no!" he nearly shouted in return.

"Well, I _will_ do it without preparing you. I just thought the first time you might want a little less of the pain that I would love to inflict," he said, grinning like a madman.

Naruto "hmphed" and took the redhead's fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

"That's what I thought," Gaara said, smirking.

Gaara removed the fingers from Naruto's mouth and swiftly inserted a single finger into the blonde's entrance, producing a half-smile when he emitted a small whimper of pain. After giving Naruto a few seconds to adjust, he pushed in a second finger, scissoring a little, quickly followed by a third, and then fourth finger.

Smirking again, Gaara stripped himself. He noticed Naruto's eyes on him, and paused for the blonde to get a good look.

"Like what you see, little fox?" he teased.

Naruto just turned his head and grumbled something under his breath, but Gaara distinctly heard the words "rapist" and "natural redhead." He once again straddled the blonde, but this time the skin-to-skin contact caused Gaara to almost break composure and moan in pleasure. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. Gaara positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance and pushed in quickly, leaving no time for the blonde to adjust.

Naruto POV

"AAHHHH FUCK!" I screamed.

Sasuke was sometimes rough with me, but damn! He was never this rough! I can't decide what's worse: the fact that that psycho-rapist enjoyed my pain a little too much, or the fact that I somewhat enjoy it.

WAIT.

What the hell did I just say!?

I don't enjoy this!

Gaara is RAPEING me! I love Sasuke! I only should be with Sasuke!

And yet…I am enjoying this. With every violent thrust, with every look of pleasure that flashes across the redhead's eyes, I am excited, ecstatic, overjoyed that _I_ am the one he's chosen, that _I_ am the one that gives him that pleasure…

Gaara POV

Tight…so tight…prettyboy must me small or something…but…we did it! He feels so good…so good…

Sasuke POV

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a blonde boy about my height with scars on his cheeks that look like whisker marks?" I questioned the security guard.

"Hmmm, yes, I believe I did. He was walking with some red-haired young man," he replied.

"Red-haired!?" My mind was screaming at me now. "Where did they go!?" I questioned frantically.

"They headed into that store over there," he replied, pointing to a random rich-kid store.

"Thank you, sir," I stated. "Have a good day!" I called behind me as I ran towards the store the guard indicated.

"You too!" he called back.

Author POV

As Gaara began to thrust in and out, Naruto's mind quickly left him. He forgot about his unwillingness, the rape, everything. He forgot about Sasuke. The only thing real for him at the moment was the sadistic psychopath currently filling him.

Naruto began begging Gaara to be faster, deeper, harder. He brought his hand down to grasp his throbbing erection and began to pump in time with the redhead's thrusts. It didn't take long for Naruto to climax, spilling himself all over Gaara's and his bare stomachs. Only one word came from the blonde's mouth, and that was Gaara's name.

Smirking at what he had just heard, Gaara finished off with a few more thrusts. Nothing more than a small satisfied grunt escaped his lips as he filled Naruto with his seed.

Gaara pulled out of the blonde, who now lay panting on the floor, unable to move much. He silently snatched up his clothing and slipped back into them. He picked up his trench coat and laid it over the blonde softly. Untying Naruto's wrists, he turned to whisper into the boy's ear.

"We should do that again sometime, hm?"

He licked Naruto's cheek, stood, and silently left the room, taking his music player and leaving Naruto lying there, the poor blonde's mind racing.

Naruto felt ashamed. He felt as if he had betrayed Sasuke—his boyfriend, his love, his world. He tried to get up, but shrieked in pain and flopped back down. Shifting the trench, he glanced to the "mark" Gaara had left on his now-injured hip. It was a kanji—the same as on the older male's forehead. It was _his_ mark.

Naruto's last thought before he passed out was a hope that Sasuke would find him soon, and a hope that he would be able to forgive him.

* * *

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE _ABN_ FIRST...BUT OH WELL!**  
m'kay...that was...lovehly...I LOVE GAANARU. 'tis hot. 'specially with bondage. mmmm...bondage...  
okay, so this story is going on a short hiatus until i can finish _Anything But Normal_. -hides from thrown rocks-  
IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG! I PWOMISE!  
Satoshi: Yeah right...  
Me: Yeah! Right!  
Hitoshi: You say that, yet, somehow I don't believe you.  
Satoshi: Took the words right out of my mouth oniisan!  
Hitoshi: Take it from otouto and I, this might not be updated in a while. Like, at least a month or so.  
Me: -wails- I'M SORRY! But...If you hit that little button down there...and leave me lots of reviews...I will make myself finish _ABN _sooner! So I can get back to this one!

oh yeah...and the songs are by System of a Down, if you didn't figure that out already.


	7. Chapter 7

-doges thrown objects-  
well well well...-doges a kunai- welcome back my psycho fandom! gomen, gomen...i took me, what, 2 months to update this? well, it's happened before...but i _really_ hate waiting this long...i just get sidetracked. VERY short attention span. so...please no hating me! i'm just a high-schooler, leisure-time, mansex-loving fition writer! i can't help it if my visual arts interfere with that!

but seriously, i'm gonna be more strict with myself from now on. 'cause you know what i've been doing for two months? READING MANGA. that's IT. romance manga, school life manga, shounen-ai manga, yaoi manga (gasp and now with VISUAL MANSEX!)...you name it, i probably read it (but not really, because it would take WAY too long to read even a _small_ good-sized chunk of what's out there)

if you ever find the need for a good romance manga that's not too mushy (yet), you should look up one called _Five_, and if you want one that almost seems like a romance, but has some tricky parts and action to it, try _Mirai Nikki_. and, if you want to read the prologue of my new collab story i'm working on, that will be GaaNaru (eventually), though it won't make much sense, you should go do that now! -shameless self advertising-

which, _Gunned Down Love_ is currently being worked on. i've begun the ball of chapter one, and my partner is working on her part so she can pass it back to me and so on and so forth.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 7

I ran into the store, heading to the first employee I could find. "Miss, have you seen a blonde kid, about my age, with whisker marks on his cheeks?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me. "Why ya wanna know, gorgeous?"

"Shut the hell up—he's my _boyfriend_," I snapped back, emphasizing the word 'boyfriend.'

Her smile instantly fell, and she replied, "He went to the changing rooms with some red-haired freak. They were in there for a while. The damn freak played music in there even! He just left not too long ago, but the blonde kid still hasn't come out yet."

"Shit!" I grabbed her by the collar and brought her face close to mine. "Take. Me. To. Him. Now."

"Dudeyo, fine. Jeez, you can put me down."

I set her down roughly, and let her lead me towards the back of the store. The dressing rooms looked like closets to me, but she pulled out a key and unlocked the door for me. She walked off, not wanting to see why Naruto hadn't left the room yet.

I hesitated before opening the door; I was afraid as to what I'd find in the room. I mean, he _was_ taken away by some creepy psycho-stalker. But, I had to find out if Naruto was okay. With a deep breath, I opened the door slowly.

Naruto could just barely hear the door crack open. He panicked—thinking Gaara had returned—and tried to scramble into the corner, but all he could do was twitch and yelp in pain. Shivering in fear, he could do nothing to fend off whoever—or whatever—was coming through the door.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto nearly cried at the sound of Sasuke's voice—his friend, his savior, his love. 

"Naruto? Naruto!"

I stumbled across the closet-turned-into-dressing-room, pulling his small, shaking form from the floor. I noted that that psycho had left Naruto, unclothed and covered in blood and the freak's jacket. "Naruto…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you after…after that freak showed up at school."

"N-no…" Naruto's voice barely came to him, and what he did have was broken and quiet. "It's n-not your f-fault…b-but…h-he…" A few tears began to slide down his oddly paled face from his dead eyes.

"What…what did that bastard do to you?" My voice was shaking a bit in anger at this point.

"H-he…I-I…I'm n-not…you d-don't need m-me anym-more…" Naruto's tears flowed a little more freely now. He looked so pitiful.

"What are you talking about…I need you. I do. What the fuck did he do!?" My anger was rising, because I could almost guess at what it was.

"H-he…I'm n-not pure for y-you anymore, S-Sasuke…"

"He…raped you…didn't he…?" My fear and anger were welling up at this point, and I held Naruto tighter to me. He nodded weakly, and cried even more. "Nothing that bastard does to you will make me hate you. I'll make him pay…we just need to get you home now. Try to…try to compose yourself some and call Iruka and tell him you're staying at my house tonight. C'mon, let's go. I'm gonna get you some different clothes, so we can burn this fucking thing," I finished, meaning the trench.

* * *

It took a while for me to calm down, and my hip, ass, and back hurt pretty bad, too. But, eventually I worked up enough strength and composure to call Iruka, and somehow made it through the phone call without bursting into tears again. I mean, I hate to be so girly, but, hell, I WAS JUST RAPED. So I think I was entitled to a bit of crying, and my hip fucking hurt. While I could get rid of the scar eventually, I'd still have that rapist's mark on me for a while. For once, I kinda was hoping that Sasuke wasn't "in the mood" for a while. 

Nearly as soon as we waked in the door, Itachi decided to take his leave and go partying. Why he goes partying on a Monday night, the word will never know…but he does. Probably goes with that guy that looks like a shark or something.

Sasuke insisted on carrying me to his room to lay down, which shocked me a bit. Even with some of his recent changes, I never thought he would get like that. It could have to do with the fact that I just was attacked by some random stranger, but I dunno.

"You're gonna just sleep now," Sasuke said. I groaned a little, but he glared at me, and I just snuggled myself into his bed. Well, he didn't change all that much.

When I was comfortable, he left the room for a bit, leaving me some time to think for myself. I was still in a bit of shock of what just happened, which was probably why I could think about things in an unserious manner I used to.

Then it hit me: why did Sasuke come so late? Did he not notice I was gone? What the hell was he doing that it took him so long? These thoughts nearly pushed me to tears again. Thinking along those lines, it seems as if he really _didn't_ care about me. He had just admitted out loud that he loved me…but now he was showing it was just a lie.

It must have been my fault. He was really jealous when Gaara first showed up, and he must be really pissed with me now! I need…I need to leave before he comes back. He doesn't want me anymore, so I should just stop bothering him.

I climbed out of his bed, opened the window, and looked out. It was a long way down…but there was a tree right outside the window. The same one Gaara was in that one night, watching. I climbed into the windowsill, and took a leap of faith to grab a branch of the tree. I caught a sturdy branch, and pulled myself up. I made quick work of climbing down, even with several places on my body aching and burning the whole time.

I hit the ground, and could feel my eyes begin to tear up as I looked back at the window. What the hell was I thinking? I loved him nearly the whole time, yet he was just holding on to me until he could find a suitable replacement. I mean, I knew it in the back of my mind, but I kept denying it, and pushed it further back recently. But, now I knew what everything really was.

As I walked off, I wondered how I could face him, or anyone else for that matter, at school the next day. Maybe I shouldn't go home quite yet…

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke called as he opened the door to his own room. He received no answer. Thinking Naruto must be sleeping, Sasuke walked right in. 

He immediately dropped the bowl of instant Ramen, and stared open-mouthed at the empty bed, and the open window.

"FUCK! NARUTO!" he cried. Sasuke ran to the window, looking around frantically. "SHIT, I take my eyes off you for one second, and you get kidnapped again! It's all my fault!" He slammed his fist through the wall next to the window, cutting his knuckles on the back of the expensive aluminum siding.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" he shouted over and over again. He fell to his knees, almost to the point of tears, tears he hadn't shed in years. "Naruto…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…it's always all my fault…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Gaara watched in amusement as Naruto climbed through the window of the raven's house and shimmied down the tree, obviously in pain. To Gaara, these two slightly younger teens were all to predictable. 

"Well," he said softly to himself, a cynical grin spreading across his face, "we'll just have to follow our little blonde fox, now, won't we? Can't have him…spending time alone."

With a small, nasty chuckle, Gaara glided from his vantage point, and followed Naruto.

* * *

Naruto felt a bit uneasy almost the whole trip to Shikamaru's house, like he was being followed. But he just attributed this to nerves, and aftereffects of what had happened a mere hour and a half earlier. 

Even then, he wasn't the least shocked when he felt a strong arm snake around his chest, another around his waist, and the hand of the first slip over his mouth. This was unnecessary, though, as he didn't struggle nor attempt to make any noise. He knew those arms, and knew that nothing could be done against the person who owned them. The fear instilled in him was far too great to be countered by his desire to break free, run the short distance down the street to his friend's house, and hide out there.

Naruto let his body go limp, and allowed himself to be dragged off to the nearest shadowy place—an old shed behind a nearby house.

"You seem to know your place, my little kitsune. Why, you even ran off in the direction close to my own little space. We'll have to go there next."

Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto's waist, and slid his hand towards his waistband. Naruto yelped slightly, but Gaara's hand stifled him.

" Now now, though I could go for another go, I don't want to break you completely just yet. I just want to see the lovely mark I made on your beautiful skin." Gaara's hand undid Naruto's newly-bought jeans, and carefully pulled them off. "That obsessive raven burned my coat, so I'll do the same with his clothes. It's a fair tradeoff, don't you think fox?"

Naruto nodded weakly, and shuddered as Gaara's hand stroked the still-sore mark he left on him. On the verge of more tears, Naruto had nearly given up on everything at this point. He didn't care much what the redhead did anymore, as long as it didn't cause pain. He'd had enough of that lately.

Gaara leaned forward and licked the side of Naruto's face. "Hn, I think it's time we go to my…humble abode, is it? I think you'll quite like it there." A terrible grin spread across his face, but Naruto did nothing, said nothing, and just let himself be dragged along yet again by the ice-eyed psycho.

* * *

As they approached the large house, Naruto felt a bit puzzled. 

"I bet you're wondering why we're here, hm?" Gaara asked, reading the teen's thoughts. "Well," he began, "this isn't necessarily i _my_ /i house, but my brother, sister, and I share ownership. I'm the only one that actually lives in it though. So I have the run of the whole place myself. Plenty of space for things…yes…for…things…"

Naruto shuddered again at the freak's smile, and the thoughts of what he could mean by "things." He'd be soon to find out.

It wasn't long before Gaara dragged him into the house, down a flight of stairs, and brought him into a low-lit room. On the walls, Naruto could see what looked like blood stains. A small, yet ornate, dresser held two portraits, one of a beautiful woman, and another of what looked to be her sister. On one side of the room was a large bed with dark sheets; on the other, some various restraining devices and bondage equipment.

"Mother, uncle…I've brought a new toy…" Gaara mumbled to what Naruto believed to be the pictures, which apparently held a sister and _brother_ combination.

The blonde teen said and did nothing as the redhead threw him onto the bed. Gaara walked over to his stack of bondage equipment, and pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs, a large spiked leather collar on a chain, and a set of leather ankle-cuffs. All of which were shortly attached to Naruto, with the chain of the collar latched to a sturdy ring in the wall on one side of the bed.

"Can't have you running away now, can we? I'll be back soon…don't wait up," he said with false humor.

Naruto felt like crying as he watched the psychotic redhead shut the door behind him, ending with the loud clicking of a large lock. At this point, though, the poor blonde had no spirit left, not will to do anything but lay there on the guy's bed, helpless. In just a few short hours, he had lost everything: his lover, his happiness, his freedom, and most likely his life.

Naruto was just an empty shell of what he had been, not caring what happened anymore.

* * *

okay, ya happy? JEEZ. this chapter is crap...but that's what happens when it takes me this long, because i have to build up a new train of thought... 

i just hope this train of thought gets me somewhere...


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck I hate this story. I'm serious. This is the last chapter. I'm done with it. FINITE. Yep. I don't care anymore. Oh yeah, and I did change my pen name, you're not going crazy, just so you know.

And SCREW disclaimers. Because this story pisses me off to much for me to care.

If you like it, I'm happy. But I do hate it myself.

Chapter 8

Sasuke POV

I ran downstairs as quickly as I could, grabbing my shoes and jacket in the process. I had to move fast if I wanted to find my Naruto. As I opened the door, though, I was met with the most unexpected sight.

Red hair and jade eyes.

Naruto POV

I wasn't sure how I woke up, as I didn't remember falling asleep. I must have passed out from either exhaustion, shock, or just crying myself into oblivion. I thought I had no more tears left, but my eyes felt sore, and the sheets I was laying on were damp.

I began to regret leaving Sasuke's room; I was being to rash. Sasuke knew it wasn't my fault. But, I guess I was still so messed up from the rape that I couldn't think straight.

And because of that, I'm now chained to the bed in a dimly-lit, blood-covered, psychotic rapist's room. Great. Life is just peachy, isn't it?

Author POV

"Hello, prettyboy."

"What the FUCK do you want!?"

The redhead said nothing, but met with Sasuke's killer gaze with his equally strong one.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me where the fuck Naruto is before I rip your throat out," the raven snapped, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Oh, I have the precious fox," Gaara replied instantly, narrowing his eyes to match Sasuke's. "And actually, that's what I've come to…discuss with you…yeah…discuss…"

Sasuke, not liking the smirk on the opposing male's face, snapped forward and grasped him by his red hair. Gaara hissed in something crossed between pain and pleasure, but his smirk just grew wider.

"You're quite enthusiastic, prettyboy," Gaara commented, ignoring the look of pure hatred he was receiving from the dark-eyed boy, whose eyes were actually turning a bit red by now. "That's good, because I have quite the proposal for you."

Sasuke tightened his grip on the blood-colored locks. "Oh yeah? And what is it then?"

"While the little fox gives me…pleasure…I have greater ideas. Ideas that involve you too, I might add."

The now-red-eyed teen paused for a moment, before replying, the venom in his words still apparent. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well," Gaara said, chuckling, "I'll tell you now, won't I?"

Naruto jerked as he heard the lock on the door click open once again.

'That damn psycho's back for more, huh?'

Naruto's heart nearly stopped as he saw who walked in the room. While he was expecting Gaara, the person behind him was completely unexpected.

"SASUKE!?"

Naruto POV

What the hell!? Why is Sasuke here!? And why is he with Gaara…

Something's not right, I can feel it. There's no way Sasuke would be near Gaara without killing him. I mean, he was pissed when he found me after Gaara got to me. What the hell was he doing here with him now?

"Sasuke…why…why are you here?"

He looked up at me, his eyes dead. They held none of the emotions they had held before. "Naruto…it has to be done."

"W-what are you talking about?" I questioned.

This time, Gaara spoke up. "Well, my little kitsune, I gave prettyboy a proposition. I'm willing to let you go, let you two lovers lead a normal life—well, as normal as homosexual high schoolers can live—if he would do one thing for me."

I was afraid to ask, but did anyway. "What does he have to do?" I looked to Sasuke, who only looked away from me, a reddish tinge on his cheeks.

"He's gotta be middle," Gaara answered with an evil smirk.

"Huh?" Middle? What did he mean? And why was Sasuke turning red?

"Little kitsune, it means…the three of us are gonna…have some fun…yes…fun…" Gaara's eyes dazed for a second, before turning them to Sasuke. "Prettyboy is going to help us both have some fun. On my own terms, of course."

I was still a bit puzzled, but that didn't last long. Realization was slowly dawning on me as Gaara walked over to me and removed the ankle-cuffs and then signaled Sasuke to come over.

Author POV

Naruto watched in confusion as Sasuke stripped at the side of the bed. His pale skin made the severe blush all-the-more evident.

"Oh, don't worry prettyboy, I've watched you two before," the redhead stated, cackling a bit. This only succeeded in making the dark-haired boy blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Go ahead, don't be shy. I'll join you soon enough. I know how much this blonde likes it up the ass."

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes narrow, and then the raven climbed on top of him, still chained to the bed with the collar and handcuffs—both teens still in their boxers.

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto softly, whispering to him so that he observer couldn't hear. "Naruto, I'm so sorry for everything. But this is the only way to get rid of him."

Naruto nodded slightly, and Sasuke took that as an okay, and began to kiss him hungrily. Sasuke held both sides of Naruto's face, caressing him lightly on the cheeks. Not wasting any time, the raven quickly pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring every inch.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, and wished his hands weren't bound so he could pull his lover closer. Almost as if he had read his mind, Sasuke pressed his body closer, and his hands began to wander, ghosting over Naruto's body. Even though it hadn't even been a week since they last made love, it felt like an eternity for the two boys. It wasn't long before the friction between them was too much, and Naruto was working against the handcuffs as much as he could, trying to break free. He wanted to touch Sasuke, feel his lover, to make sure it really was him.

But nearly as soon as they were getting into things, Gaara shifted position in his corner. Things were getting a little…uncomfortable in a certain area. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, so why not just interrupt them now?

"Alright…that's enough teasing prettyboy. Strip. Him too." Gaara narrowed his eyes and a sly grin crept onto his face. "I know you just want to get it over with, don't you?"

Sasuke flinched a bit, and Naruto looked puzzled. "What's he talkin' 'bout Sasuke?"

"N-nothing important…"

Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit, trying to ignore how though he was still throbbing, Sasuke seemed to have lost all excitement at this point.

"What, prettyboy? You don't like my proposal? I told you the…conditions."

Sasuke flinched again, and then stripped himself and Naruto of their boxers. Flipping the blonde over, Sasuke took no time in preparing him. Naruto yelped a bit, not expecting him to move so fast.

"What the hell are you doing, prettyboy? I'm not gonna give you the time for that, so why are you doing it for my little kitsune?"

"FUCK HE'S NOT YOURS!" Sasuke screamed. He seemed to be at his limit. He turned to Gaara, eyes narrowed and continued, "Though you may not care about hurting anyone, I care about Naruto! I wouldn't want to hurt him again like I've been doing for the past three years!"

"How…touching…" Gaara chuckled evilly. "No matter, I still won't be giving you the time, and I'm getting impatient. You better hurry up, prettyboy."

Sasuke growled and turned back to Naruto. "I'm so sorry, Naruto," he breathed. He pulled his fingers from the blonde's entrance, and slowly pushed himself inside him. Naruto gritted his teeth, as he was still in a bit of pain from yesterday at the mall.

Both boys jumped a bit as loud music came flowing suddenly from speakers. 'Great, Gaara's got System of a Down again,' Naruto thought.

Gaara made his way over to the bed, as the two boys, already connected, were waiting for Naruto to adjust. "You care too much for my little kistune," he remarked. Sasuke knew at this point it was just to get a reaction from him, so he said nothing, but narrowed his eyes and growled again in response.

Stripping as he climbed on the bed in one smooth motion, he could see Sasuke visibly tense up. The blood-haired male wasted no time in forcing himself into the raven's virgin hole.

"FUCK!" Sasuke cringed. "That goddamn hurts, you freak!"

"You're comfortable with giving it out, but not getting it, ne?" Gaara chuckled and pushed in a bit deeper. As Sasuke visibly gritted his teeth, the redhead scoffed. "I guess not, prettyboy. Now move, if you want this to be over."

It was a bit awkward at first, but soon the three males were moving in harmony with each other, and slowly getting faster and more forceful.

Sasuke felt a bit disgusted at himself as he found the pleasure of Naruto's tightness combined with the pain of what Gaara was doing to be addicting. He nearly stopped moving as the older male hit his prostate, the sensation being a first for him. It wasn't long before the two younger males were calling each other's names.

Gaara just breathlessly chuckled to himself as he kept pounding harder and deeper into the raven. The awkward expressions on the pale teen's face were worth giving up on the blonde in the ice-eyed male.

As Gaara once again hit the teen's sweet spot, he thought, 'Damn, if this is what Nauto feels, I can understand why the hell he likes it so much…' His thoughts trailed off as he began to see stars, as an orgasm shot through his body, as well as Naruto's as he could feel the blonde's muscles spasm. And, with a few more thrusts, Gaara soon followed, spilling his seed inside Sasuke.

The trio carefully separated, and the two teens collapsed on the bed. Gaara, with his insane stamina, climbed off the bed and began to dress.

"Consider yourselves free of me," he said, just barely audible above the blaring music. "Unless I get bored with…others…I should be leaving you alone enough." He walked over to shut off the music, and headed to the door. "Get your energy back, and leave, before I change my mind and want to play some more…yeah…some more…" The redhead chuckled evilly as he opened the door and headed out of the room, leaving the two teenagers lying on the bed.

Sasuke edged over to Naruto, and wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto…I'm sorry for everything," he began, but Naruto placed his finger to Sasuke's mouth.

"No, it's my fault. I…I shouldn't have freaked out like I did…and I shouldn't have left through the window and ran…I…you endured that because of me and—"

Sasuke cut off Naruto this time with a gentle kiss. "No, I'd do anything to get you back. It doesn't matter anymore."

Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's dark eyes, both boys about to cry. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and held him tightly while burying his face in his lover's chest. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, dobe." He kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead, and began to pet him a bit.

It took a while to regain their energy, but as soon as they did, they quickly dressed and left Gaara's place as fast as they could, never to look back again, but to look to their hopefully happily ever after together.

* * *

Yeeeah. I hope that didn't suck. I love you all for staying with me through this crap!

Srsly.

But, now that you're done with this, why doncha check out something else I've written! I have a lovely collab story that should be in the makes (though my partner seems to have died at the moment, so iono when the first chapter will be actually finished)  
And then I'm workin' on a Romance/Humor SaiNaru one.  
And I've recently started an Angst/Romance NaruGaa, which will have some touches of comic relief, because I love angst, but I can't write an all-angst angst story. It's just a bit too much.

Doncha love my shameless advertising? I sure as hell do.

Buh-bye! Loves to you all!

--Kurotani Shinju--

P.S.: I wish y'all coulda seen mah face as I typed the words "virgin hole." I FLIPPED OUT. And I couldn't write for the rest of the day after that.

* * *


End file.
